yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mimi
|Date = |hero2 = Mimimimi sprite01.png |Protagonist = Mimi |Nexus Doors = 0 |Effects = 0 |Endings = 0}} Overview Mimi is a Yume Nikki fangame made by Anonymous444. This game focuses around Mimi, a young girl who has out-of-body experiences. The game's graphics, uniquely, are drawn purely in black and white, known as 1-bit color or binary imagery. Mimi has lacked updates or news since 2013, the RMN page indicating it is on hiatus. Gameplay The game starts with a short intro showing the game title. Once Mimi is in her room, she is able to exit her room but quickly returns. Her bed is used to enter the dream world, the player now controlling a second Mimi appearing next to the Mimi in bed for the remainder of the dream. Interacting with the bed a second time causes Mimi to wake up and exit her bed. During this state of being "asleep", Mimi is able to travel outside her room. However, due to the early state of the game, the only area in the dream world is a pure white room with a single wall connected to Mimi's door. Rather than waking up, Mimi is given the ability to recall, causing her to return to her room, still outside of her body. Mimi lacks music, and uses sound effects entirely from the RPG Maker RTP. Plot The game itself provides little context for Mimi's situation, but the author recorded a more extensive storyline (and plan for game features) on the game's rpgmaker.net page. "This game is about a girl named Mimi who has out of body experiences, and can explore the corporeal world at her leisure while completely invisible to corporeal entities. There are also astral/ethereal entities that Mimi can interact with. Most astral/ethereal entities are harmless, while other astral/ethereal entities cause Mimi to be shocked back into her body upon contact. There are things that Mimi can see and interact with, that are normally intangible/invisible to corporeal entities, while Mimi is having an out of body experience." Additionally, an ending system was planned and explained on the same page. "The ending is triggered by collecting all 24 "effects". After collecting all 24 "effects", return to Mimi's room to discover that Mimi's body is missing from her bed. It turns out that it was possessed by an astral/ethereal entity. After finding Mimi's body 4 times at specific locations, an event flag for the ending is triggered. The final location that you find Mimi's body is at a crossroad. Like the other 4 times, the entity possessing Mimi will attempt to flee in response to seeing Mimi. Unlike the other 4 times however, is that Mimi's body get's hit by a passing truck. Mimi's face will become completely blank, even in the menu screen, until you leave the area. Even after the ending, you can continue to play the game, and new effects will become available. However, going near the crossroad where Mimi's body was hit, or going into Mimi's room, causes Mimi's face to become completely blank again (until she leaves the area). " Downloads External Links *rpgmaker.net Page Category:Fangames Category:Released in 2013 Category:English Fangames Category:Fangames Made in RPG Maker 2003 Category:Traditional Fangames